Warner Bay derby
The Warner Bay derby is the name given to an association football derby played between any two of Calabria, RivalSport and Sparta Antillen, all of whom are situated within Warner Bay, the capital of St. Gregory. All three teams play their home games at USG Harbourside Stadium. The Warner Bay derby is less prominent than other rivalries in Gregorian football, due to the teams either being in separate divisions or together in a lower division. Before 2018-19, Warner Bay had never had two teams in League A at the same time in a single season, but that streak ended following Calabria's promotion at the end of the 2017-18 League B season. The first League A Warner Bay derby was played on December 21, 2018, with RivalSport defeating Calabria 3-2. The triangular derby Calabria vs Sparta Antillen Calabria and Sparta have faced each other most often of the three matchups. The roots of the rivalry between the two sides is largely based on the club's ethnic identities: Calabria were formed out of a social club for Italian immigrants to St. Gregory, while Sparta have a primarily Dutch fan base (and are named in homage of a Dutch team, Sparta Rotterdam). Calabria vs RivalSport Calabria and RivalSport (formerly Scorpio FC) had never met in league play prior to 2016, when RivalSport were promoted to League B after finishing as League C champions the previous year. They met twice in the 2016-17 League B season, with each team recording an away win. After RivalSport won promotion to League A through the 2017 playoffs, the teams again played in separate divisions in 2017-18. Calabria's promotion to League A at the end of 2017-18 meant that the teams would be reunited, and that the Warner Bay derby would be contested in League A for the first time. RivalSport vs Sparta Antillen RivalSport and Sparta have met in league play only twice – in the 2016-17 League B season, which was RivalSport's first season in the second division. Their first meeting, on October 1, 2016, saw RivalSport win 1-0 on a stoppage time goal by former Sparta player Campbell Vargas. RivalSport won the return meeting on January 28, 2017, by the same scoreline on Chris Trujillo's goal. The sides met in the SGFA Cup for the first time in 2018-19, in a match won 2-1 by RivalSport. Matches involving other Warner Bay clubs Police Union vs Celtic Police Union and Warner Bay Celtic played a "friendly" rivalry in the SGFA Amateur Leagues from 1996-97 to 2016-17. Celtic were promoted to League C at the end of that season and the teams did not face each other for two seasons until Police Union's promotion at the end of 2018-19, meaning the rivalry will resume for 2019-20. Barbarians vs RivalSport From 2007 to 2016, Scorpio FC/RivalSport played in League C and had a groundsharing arrangement with Barbarians FC 05 at Hopewell Park. The teams faced each other 18 times, most recently on April 10, 2016, when RivalSport defeated Barbarians 3-0 to clinch the League C championship and promotion to League B. Results :All games from 2018 on are played at Harbourside Stadium; the first team listed is the designated home team for that fixture. Calabria vs RivalSport RivalSport vs Sparta Antillen Crossing the divide A list of players who have played for or managed at least two out of Calabria, RivalSport/Scorpio FC and Sparta Antillen. Calabria and RivalSport * Kyle Bailey (Calabria 2015-2017, 2018-present; RivalSport 2017-2018) Calabria and Sparta Antillen * RivalSport and Sparta Antillen * Glover Eaves (Sparta 2013-2016; RivalSport 2016-2019) * Campbell Vargas (Sparta 2012-2015; RivalSport 2015-2019) Category:Rivalries Category:A.C. Calabria Category:RivalSport F.C. Category:Sparta Antillen F.C.